


Full Capacity

by dandeliondrifts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeliondrifts/pseuds/dandeliondrifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry needs to wee, Louis does everything in his power to extend the wait - even if it means that Harry might not make it to the loo in time. </p><p>However, Harry has plans to get Louis back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and my first time writing an Omorashi story, so forgive me for anything that may go wrong...

Louis Tomlinson was not into weird things.

He prided himself in being a very normal gay male. Sure, he liked dick, he liked Harry, and he especially liked a naked Harry, but that wasn’t anything out of the _ordinary._ Most people felt that way about the object of their affections. So. Of course, seeing that he was not into weird things, Louis was finding it increasingly _unusual_ that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Harry’s jiggling knee.

“Babe, we’re almost there. If you stop drinking that extra large soda, you’ll probably make it.”

In the passenger seat, Harry took a generous gulp of the soda, before setting it down on the cup holder in front of him. He caught his lip between his teeth, and glared at Louis. “It’s hot, and I’m thirsty,” he defended, even as he twisted his legs into a rather pretzel-like knot. “And of course I’m going to make it. I’m an _adult._ ”

Louis tried not to snort. “Whatever you say.”

“I say I’m going to make it.”

Louis briefly wondered who Harry was trying to convince. The couple had headed out to see Liam and Zayn’s new exclusive flat - since they were now officially an “item” - but the traffic had been quite the obstacle. At the flat, they’d hung out a bit, and Harry had drank copious amounts of sodas and waters and who knows what else.

And Louis was pretty sure his boyfriend hadn’t used the bathroom since. Not once.

And now they were on their way back, and Harry was paying for it dearly.

The curly haired boy made a noise, before he bent forward, thighs tensing. “Lou,” he stated. “I really need a wee.”

“Clearly,” Louis smirked. “And yet you keeping drinking your soda.”

“I’m _thirsty._ ”

Before Louis could comment on Harry’s lack of self-control, Harry made another sound somewhere between a groan and a moan, and Louis thought: _sexy._ Which was the weird part. Because he was pretty sure he wasn’t into people needing to pee. Except maybe when he was. Which was right now, because Harry looked pretty adorable wiggling his bum around on the seat, trying and failing to get comfortable.

“Louis,” Harry said again. “I really, really, _really_ need a wee.”

“I know, Haz, I know. I’m trying to get there as fast as I can. I’m even going over the speed limit.” Which was a total lie. Louis was going to prolong this as much as he possibly could, even if that meant going so fast that they got pulled over by the cops. Beside him, Harry squirmed around on the seat, knees bouncing in rhythm.

It was honestly too hot for Louis to fathom.

“Need a wee, need a wee, need a wee,” Harry sang off-key, squeezing his thighs together, trousers clinging against each other. He bent forward again, rubbing his knees together, face and neck flushed with something akin to desperation. “Louiiis, I need a weee...and that rhymes…”

Oh, god. Every time the words “I need a wee” came out of Harry’s mouth, Louis could feel his jeans growing tighter.

So fucking hot.

And, okay. Maybe Louis was into weird things after all. 

* * *

 

Harry Styles was having problems. The problem came in the form of a full bladder protruding from his abdomen, a swell of golden piss contained inside. He knew he shouldn’t have carelessly drank so many of the drinks from Liam and Zayn’s fridge, and he definitely knew he shouldn’t have finished off that soda in the car, but...but...he’d been thirsty!

He leaned forward, and moaned quietly to himself as his bladder pulsed. _Ohh…_ the fabric of his trousers rustled as he rubbed his thighs together, and his fingers crept tentatively to his crotch-area. Oh, wouldn’t it feel nice to give a much-needed squeeze…

And Louis was watching him. Right. Harry pulled his hand back at the last minute, and instead subtly crossed one long leg over the other, curly hair bouncing in tune to his bouncing body.

“Are we almost there?” he asked Louis.

“Twenty minutes, Haz. Twenty minutes.”

_Twenty minutes. TWENTY minutes._

“Drive faster,” Harry said through his teeth, clenching his legs together. He felt like he was containing an ocean inside of him. Well, he probably was, with all that he had drank. The boy lifted his shirt, and bit his lip when he saw that there was literally a bump from everything he had drunk, and everything he needed to let go of…

He quickly pulled his shirt back down, but not before he saw the look Louis gave him. It had looked somewhat...interested. Was Louis getting a kick out of this?

“I’m driving as fast as I can,” Louis said, his response somewhat delayed.

“But then - go faster - “

“I _can’t_ , babe.”

“But I need to wee!”

Louis ran a hand through his hair, smiling. “I told you not to drink the rest of that Soda.”

“I told you, I was thirsty!”

Harry figured Louis wouldn’t understand. Louis never seemed to have to pee really badly. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that he had a small bladder, or that he could get really thirsty at the worst times. On cue, Harry shifted in his seat, rubbing his legs together and bending forward. “Louu…” he whimpered. “Can we just pull over someplace?”

Louis looked quite horrified at the suggestion, but quickly masked the expression with a placid smile. “Oh, c’mon Haz, we’re almost there. Can’t you wait?”

Could he wait? Could he _wait_?

The liquid in his bladder pounded “NO.”

Harry grit his teeth. “ _Fine._ ”

He swore Louis was enjoying his misery.

At that moment, however, Harry couldn’t contemplate the fact that his boyfriend seemed to have weird interests. Instead, he simply focused solely on holding on. His overfilled bladder bulged out against his tight-fitting pants, and he longed to unzip to give his bladder room to expand.

But Louis was still observing him very keenly, and Harry was too embarrassed to do so. Harry crossed his legs and bounced on the seat, unable to sit still, unable to distract himself from the raging need to piss.

Harry wondered if he could unroll the window and release his piss that way. Then he thought better of it, and decided maybe not.

_Oh, god, I can’t believe I’m even holding on. I’m holding way too much for it to be legal. It should be illegal to need to pee this bad._

They veered a sharp corner, and Harry let out a loud moan that went “Oooh!” and then they turned another corner, in which he yelped, and groaned, “Ahhh…” He was pretty sure all of these sound effects he was making were sexually pleasing to Louis, but he really wasn’t trying to put on a show. He just needed to _pee_ , dammit.

And that was when it happened.

Louis’ lips quirked (evil, evil boyfriend) and he stole a glance in the rearview mirror. “I think the police are onto us.”

“What?” Harry nearly gasped out.

“The police,” Louis said calmly, adjusting his sunglasses. “They must have caught us speeding.”

Harry’s green eyes widened, and his flushed cheeks turned a darker shade of red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger. “What? But I can’t - I can’t wait that long - “

Louis pulled over on the side, looking so at _ease_ that Harry’s suspicion of Louis enjoying his suffering increased greatly. Louis rolled down his window, and Harry watched as a tough-looking cop walked over to them, looking frustrated with his life. “Sir, do you know how much you were over the speeding limit?”

“Over the speeding limit?” Louis said innocently, flashing the officer a charming grin. “You must be mistaken.”

“I’m afraid not. Can I see your license please?”

As Louis spoke with the officer, Harry took that moment of Louis’ distraction by jamming his hand between his legs, squeezing tightly. God, he had to wee! He was literally going to explode, and piss all over Louis’ car. Harry wrapped one leg around his other, clenching them together, feeling like he was containing the Atlantic Ocean, and the Pacific Ocean...and maybe the Mediterranean Sea…

_Hold it in, Harry, hold it in._

Problem was, it was becoming increasingly harder to do so. With both hands between his legs, he craned his neck to see what was taking Louis so long.

“But sir, I swear,” Louis waved his hands around. “I was totally going at the normal speeding limit.”

What? Was Louis seriously arguing about this? That was the last thing that Harry needed! If he just quickly took the fine and finished, then they would be on their way, that much closer to relief…

“Louis,” Harry hissed. “Just accept it.”

Louis looked down at him, and winked. “But Haz, I’m charming my way out of it…”

“I need to _wee_ ,” Harry emphasized for the upteenth time.

“I know, love. But you can hold it until I’m finished, can’t you?”

 _No, no I can’t._ Harry just glared. “You’re going to pay for this, Tomlinson.”

“Cheeky,” Louis merely grinned, before returning his attention to the officer. Harry hoped the officer couldn’t see him squeezing “down there” as if his life depended on it. Harry leaned forward, closing his eyes, sweat building on his forehead. “Lou,” he whispered, under his breath. “I really need to go. I’m bursting.”

As if Louis needed to hear him say it. Harry was squeezing, bouncing, crossing his legs, doing a full on pee dance.

“Hold it,” Louis replied, just as softly, but he conceded and allowed the officer to give him the fine. After a few minutes of agony for Harry, the officer finally went away, allowing Louis to pull up the window and begin driving. The moment they started up again - going much slower now - Harry started to whine.

“How much longer?”

“Ten minutes. Maybe fifteen, since we have to go slow now.”

 _Fifteen? Hadn’t it just been twenty minutes ages ago? Or maybe it just felt like ages because he was dying for a wee. Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god, why didn’t he go at Zayn and Liam’s place? How could he be so stupid?!_ On top of that, it was still blistering hot, the heat of the car parching Harry’s throat. It was a good thing the Soda was done, or his thirst might have gotten the better of his sanity and made him drink more.

As if he needed another drop in his bladder. As if he could _handle_ another drop.

“Can we pull over?” Harry pleaded once again. His bladder was clearly bulging out, his pants tight as the ball of urine pushed against them. He was quite literally ready to burst, his hand gripping his crotch tightly.

“Don’t be a child, Harold,” Louis teased. “Ten minutes isn’t much.”

“It’s _urgent_ ,” Harry declared.

“It’s manageable,” Louis clarified.

Manageable? What was Louis’ definition of Manageable? Harry was full to the brim, only able to keep from leaking by squirming and grabbing. He couldn’t even think of a witty comeback, because the only thing his mind could clearly comprehend was: _WEE! WEE! WEE! WEE! WEE! WEE!_ The word stormed over his mind, and his bladder pulsed in tune.

“Lou, I really, really need to pee.”

“Just wait. Only ten more minutes left.”

Louis obviously didn’t understand that Harry was milliseconds away from soaking the seat.

Harry bent forward, both hands between his legs, squeezing in an effort to keep it all in. Finally fed up with the situation, and annoyed with Louis, Harry unzipped his pants, letting his confined bladder have room to be free. He exhaled, feeling the weight lift off his bladder, a miniscule bout of relief sifting through him. His bladder protruded quite clearly, and between Harry’s frantic bouncing and leg-crossing, he was putting on quite a show for Louis; although partially unaware of Louis’ delight.

“Pull over!” Harry demanded, breathless, green eyes watering from the sheer desperation of keeping everything inside his bladder and not over the car seat. He squeezed his crotch, eyes clenched shut, body still and trembling with need.

Louis did not pull over. Instead, he very casually pulled out a water bottle from the bag beside him, and put it in the cup holder. Right in front of Harry.

“You look flushed, babe. Thirsty?”

Harry stared at the water, and the thought of sending more liquid to his bladder made him squeeze tighter, bend a little further. “Are you kidding me?” he made a mewling sound, lips coated with sweat, cheeks pink. “Lou, what are you trying to do to me? Do you _want_ me to wet myself?”

Louis just looked at him nonchalantly. “Nonsense. I just wanted to make sure my boyfriend wasn’t going to die of a heat stroke.” He nudged the bottle, eyes still on the road, an unmistakable smile on his face. “But if you’re not thirsty…”

Of course Harry was thirsty. His mouth was dry as hell, his tongue parched. But he was pretty sure his bladder could not fill anymore, could not last with more liquid piling up on it. _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, my bladder is so fucking full, and I’m so fucking thirsty and -_ Harry resolved that he would not drink the water.

He. Would. Not.

Harry crossed his legs a little tighter, held on a little firmer.

The water stared back at him, taunting him.

And it occurred to Harry, very suddenly, about what he could do. Louis had already crumpled the empty Soda into the disposable bag that was the “garbage” in the car, but if Harry drank the water bottle, he could just piss in the bottle after. Louis wouldn’t be able to stop him, he’d quench his thirst, and he would get relief.

 _How brilliant,_ Harry was quite proud himself for thinking up something so genius. _Haha, Lou._

Thinking he was fairly fabulous, Harry took the water bottle, and unscrewed it. Louis arched his brow in disbelief, before amusement flickered in his eyes. “You’re really going to drink it?” he asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. He wanted to pee as soon as possible, so he didn’t think twice as he began to chug the water down like there was no tomorrow, hand still squeezing his crotch, bladder still pulsing thunderously against his abdomen. He nearly leaked in the excitement of being able to pee soon, but managed to clamp back the flow.

When he was just about three quarters of the way done, Louis suddenly spoke up.

“Hey, Haz, don’t finish the whole thing, yeah? I’m a little thirsty, too.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Harry stopped, hand gripping himself so tight he was crumpling the fabric of his pants.

Should he...well, if Louis finished drinking, then Harry could still pee in it afterwards, right? And it wasn’t really fair to Louis to not be able to drink any water, since it was really hot, and Louis was probably thirsty too… Reluctantly, Harry handed the bottle to Louis, curling into himself a little more.

“Thanks, love,” Louis smiled brightly at him, before taking a long gulp of the water. Harry watched as the water poured into Louis’ mouth, and he shuddered, pee begging to escape once more. The water he had drunk sloshed in his stomach, and he knew it was going to transfer to his bladder soon enough.

_But I’ll wee some before then, so it’ll be okay._

It would be okay.

Except Louis was clearly trying to ruin his life. “Ahhh,” Louis licked his lips, looking utterly refreshed. Before Harry could open his mouth, Louis rolled down the window and carelessly - and much _too_ casually - tossed the empty bottle onto the grass outside. Harry stared, horrified, bladder pulsing.

“Louis!” Harry nearly cried out. “Why did you throw it out? I needed it - I needed it to - “

Louis looked at him, eyes wide. “Well, we’re in traffic, so I thought I could just toss it out the window and-”

Traffic? They were in traffic?

Harry jerked his head up, trembling, bladder pounding. They were in traffic. Oh god. They were in _traffic._ And there was no bottle. Since when had they gotten in traffic?

The horror of the situation finally dawned on Harry.

They were in traffic.

There was nowhere to pee.

And he had just drunk a bottle of water that was definitely going to catch up to him.

That was it. That was _it._

Harry was going to _kill_ Louis.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and Harry was dying. He was _dying._ The traffic wasn’t inching along - it wasn’t even moving - and the water bottle was quickly filling up his bladder. He squeezed his legs together, the need to piss so high, the pressure so fucking bad, his bladder so damn _full..._ god, he couldn’t do this. He squeezed his thighs tighter together, his hand clenching harder, but this time, he couldn’t hold back the trickle that spread down his inner thigh, warmth scorching his skin.

“Ohh, no…” Harry clenched harder, rocked back and forth. “Lou, Lou, Lou, wee, wee, wee.” He was aware he wasn’t making any sense anymore, but he had to go so bad he was fairly sure he was going insane. He whimpered, and leaned forward, holding himself so tight he thought he was going to injure himself.

Louis actually had the courtesy to look guilty. “Maybe you should…” he trailed off, nibbling his lower lip.

No. No. He was not going to wet himself like a child. He was _nineteen._

Except that his bladder felt otherwise. Another small trickle escaped, warming his skin. Harry released a loud moan, both hands squeezing, body rocking, grinding his bum into the seat - doing everything and anything to keep it all in.

And Louis just kept staring at him. “Haz,” he said, slowly. “Maybe you should just...let go…”

 _Really_ , now.

“I - I can’t! I can’t do that…”

“Yes, you can,” Since the traffic wasn’t moving, Louis allowed himself to shift over a bit, resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “C’mon babe, you know there’s no way you can hold it until we’re out of traffic. And you’re just torturing yourself holding on. You might as well let go...and relax while you’re at it.”

Harry would have reminded Louis that this was all mostly his fault if he hadn’t been too busy dying.

“Louis…I _can’t…_ ” he bit back a gasp and wrenched forward. “Ohh - I’m going to - I can’t- “

“Just let go,” Louis said seriously.

“The - the seats?” Harry questioned.

Louis gave him a cheeky grin. “We can replace them, Harold. Now wee.”

Louis sounded a little too excited about the prospect for Harry’s comfort.

“No - Lou - I can’t - “ Another spurt escaped, warming the cloth of his boxers. Harry bit his lip painfully hard, tears filling his wide green eyes. Louis leaned down, palm resting over the bump of piss at Harry’s abdomen, overfull, dying to release. “So full,” Louis muttered around, looking awestruck.

Harry shivered, clenched. “Louis - don’t - “

“I’m going to help you let go,” Louis said sincerely. “Okay, Haz?”

“No- Lou-”

Louis pressed his hand over Harry’s stomach, the weight of his palm crushing the fullness of Harry’s bladder. Harry bent forward, whimpered - and a torrent of pee escaped, a stream much longer than before spurting out. It soaked his boxers, wetness showing on the front of his crotch. Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

“Stop it - Louis - _stop -_ I’m _leaking-_ ”

“Shush, babe. It’s alright.”

No.

No it wasn’t.

Harry spurted desperately, and let out another moan, waves of desperation running over him. He shuddered again, his back shaking, his thighs trembling and sweaty. Another long stream of pee escaped, and Harry barely contained another one from following it.

“I said let go,” Louis said warmly, voice rich and comforting like melted coffee.

“Fuck you,” Harry responded, clenching his eyes shut once more, cheeks wet with tears of desperation.

“I can make it easier for you,” Louis leaned in this time, breath tickling the curve of Harry’s ear. He grasped both of Harry’s knees, pulling them wide apart so Harry would have no pressure whatsoever to hold anything back. Harry tried to close his legs again, but Louis held them back firmly.

“Just let go, babe,” Louis tried to pry Harry’s hands off his crotch. “It’s futile to fight it.”

Pee squeezed out in long torrents, splashing the inside of Harry’s thighs, warm rivulets streaming down his legs and pooling at his ankles. Harry moaned, tried pointlessly to hold back his flood, even as spurt after spurt escaped. Louis stared at him, smile warm, eyes exhilarated. “Poor Haz,” he said quietly, amusedly.

Harry could feel his pee freely escaping, but he still made a last ditch effort to hold it back. His overfull bladder screamed at him for being so stubborn, but Harry clenched his legs together, tried to squeeze his crotch a little further - but it did nothing. Another hot stream slid past, soaking his pants. Streaks of wetness coated the fabric.

“Lou - “ he whimpered. “I - I can’t hold it -”

Louis peppered Harry’s sweaty forehead with kisses, arm reaching out and wrapping around Harry’s trembling spine. “Let go, love. Just let go.”

The soft-spoken words and the undeniable pressure on his bladder finally pushed Harry over the edge. Pee gushed out full force, immediately drenching his boxers and pants. Liquid spilled down his trousers, down his ankles, into his socks. Harry didn’t go slack with relief - he stayed tight, still, trembling as everything escaped. Louis rubbed his knotted back comfortingly, whispering, “You’re so good, Haz, so good.”

Harry’s shoulders lost a bit of their tension, embarrassment on his cheeks, the streams of pee finally trickling to an end.

The liquid of all the sodas and water he’d drunk were pooled beneath him, staining the crotch and bum of his pants, soaking his boxers through. Harry shuddered as his stream came to a complete end, still in shock at what had just happened. Louis pressed another kiss to his forehead, then to his lips.

Harry didn’t kiss back, too exhausted and stunned to do so.

“Louis, I - “ he looked miserable. “I-”

“It’s okay,” Louis whispered, eyes filled with something akin to desire. “It was so hot, Hazza, so, so hot.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “It - it was?”

Louis just nodded, kissing him again, deeper. This time, Harry managed to kiss back a little, although he felt somewhat distraught at the situation. He was glad Louis didn’t think he was a child for wetting himself, but he was also _so so_ mad at Louis for making him wet himself. Now that Louis had admitted he had found the whole thing hot, he knew Louis had probably tried his best to make sure Harry didn’t make it to a toilet in time.

Harry wiped his tears with the back of his hand, slumping his shoulders.

“Hazza?”

“I’m fine,” Harry mumbled.

Behind them, a car honked. The traffic had finally let up a bit.

Louis kissed Harry one last time, before he put his hands back on the steering wheel, and focused his attention on the road in front of him.

Harry pressed his cheek against the window, and stared out at the scenery. He ran the events of the day over again - Louis going so fast the police car pulled them over. Louis taking his time with the cop instead of just accepting the fine. Louis refusing to pull over, claiming that Harry should be able to wait. Louis throwing out the water bottle, the only thing Harry could have pissed in.

Sure, Louis could find it hot. Sure, Louis had gotten away with it this time.

Harry scowled to himself, and settled into the seat, pants damp and cold.

But he was _so_ getting Louis back for this.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a second part where Harry tries to get Louis desperate as payback :)


End file.
